MIENTELE
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: A/U ESME Y CARLISLE SE CONOCEN POR UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE DE ELLA. ESME NO SE ATREVE A DECIRLE QUE ES CASADA HASTA QUE EL ESTA TOTALMENTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA Y LE PIDE MATRIMONIO. ¿QUE HARÁN PARA ESTAR JUNTOS?  ADVERTENCIA: TIENE LEMMON!


**MIENTELE**

-Esme, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, más que mi amor-

-Carlisle, yo te amo así- Contesté al hombre rubio mientras me ponía el sostén y acomodaba mi falda.

Lo encontré un día, después de una agotadora jornada en la escuela. Yo soy maestra, amo mi trabajo y, desgraciadamente, estoy casada.

Después de la jornada escolar salí rumbo a mi casa, iba muy lentamente, distrayéndome en todo lo que encontrara a mi paso, ropa, bolsos, sombreros, en todos los aparadores me detenía, como siempre, no tenía ganas de llegar a mi casa, odiaba tener que verlo. Entonces tropecé con una banqueta. Un hombre se me acerco a auxiliarme, revisó mi herida y la limpió. Cuando lo vi bien, era un hombre hermoso, rubio, de ojos azul verdoso y una piel extremadamente blanca.

Me ayudó a llegar a una banquita de las que estaban en el jardín por el que siempre atravesaba. Se sentó junto conmigo y empezamos a platicar; al paso de los días nos veíamos más frecuentemente y nos empezamos a hacer amigos, el iba hacia su consultorio, muy modesto, pero siempre pulcro, y yo hacia mi casa. Carlisle no era rico, apenas tenía para mantener su consultorio y para comer, yo no le pedía nada, simplemente su cariño y compañía.

**Haciendo fila bajo el sol  
><strong>**Perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón  
><strong>**Me encuentras tú  
><strong>**Sin nada entre las manos**

A pesar de todo, nos enamoramos.

-Esme, te amo- Me dijo en una ocasión en la que estábamos en su consultorio.

-Yo también Carlisle- Nos besamos cual adolescentes enamorados.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo Carlisle sacando una hermosa caja roja, en la que había un anillo sencillo, en el centro una amatista, de tamaño medio y a los lados dos pequeños cuarzos rosas, las piedras del amor, un anillo económico, pero que en el caso de Carlisle, han de haber sido todos sus ahorros.

Demonios, nunca, en todos los meses que llevábamos como amigos, le había dicho que estaba casada, tal vez porque no quería perderlo o simplemente por egoísta.

-Carlisle, yo, no se que decir-

-Tal vez un si-

-Es que, no lo entiendes Carlisle- Saqué del bolso mi alianza, exagerada a comparación del anillo que Carlisle sostenía entre sus dedos, este era un anillo ostentoso, por eso casi nunca lo llevaba, una gran aguamarina en el centro, a los lados granates de tamaño medio y después unos pequeños topacios, una combinación horrible.

A Carlisle casi se le deshace el rostro cuando entendió lo que el anillo que sostenía entre mis manos significaba.

-Estas casada, verdad- Dijo con los ojos humedeciéndosele –Yo pensé que me amabas, porque me hiciste esto Esme, yo te amo-

Salí de su consultorio con los ojos húmedos, entonces lo vi, estaba parado frente al consultorio, tal vez esperando por mí.

-Ya se lo que vienes a hacer aquí, eres una zorra- Gritó Charles, mi marido.

-Yo, no se de que me hablas Charles, no se que es lo que piensas, pero estas muy equivocado-

-Eres una zorra, como te atreves a mentirme- Me jaló del pelo color chocolate rojizo suelto, con unos cuantos rizos en las puntas, y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la casa.

En la casa me golpeó hasta cansarse. Y después me violó. Llore tanto esa noche, me sentía morir. Le pedí a mi prima que avisara en la escuela que no iría durante algunos meses. Con tantos cardenales en mi cuerpo, una pierna y un brazo fracturados, era imposible ir a la escuela.

**No tienes nada que decir  
><strong>**Pues cada cual tiene su precio aquí  
><strong>**Ya has pagado mucho por mí  
><strong>**Mucho más de lo que pedí**

Después de casi 7 meses de recuperación, decidí ir a ver a Carlisle, tenía que aclararle que debíamos dejar de vernos, teníamos que olvidar lo que sentíamos.

Entré a su consultorio, estaba remodelado, la salita de espera tenía sillones de cuero, ahora tenía una recepcionista, el escritorio de ella era de madera de cedro, y una silla de oficina de cuero también. Y ahora había una puertita frente a la recepcionista, supuse que era un dormitorio, ya que el baño estaba donde su consultorio.

Cuando pude pasar a verlo, poco después de las 7, entré con mucha cautela y miedo, lo encontré sentado, viendo hacia la pared contraria a la puerta.

-Pase y cierre la puerta, por favor-

-Si, gracias-

Carlisle volteó y me reconoció.

-Que haces aquí, creo que me dejaste muy en claro que estás casada, y que yo para ti solo fui un juego-

-No, yo te amo Carlisle, pero…-me solté a llorar, mis ojos no podían contener más las lagrimas –Carlisle, yo estoy casada, pero no quiere decir que ame a mi esposo, yo me enamoré de ti, el amor lo conocí contigo, a tu lado, con tus muestras de cariño, con tu amistad, con tus atenciones-

Carlisle se levantó de la silla, se dirigió a la puerta y despidió a su asistente, argumentando que la paciente, o sea yo, era una colega en medicina y venía a que me explicara unas cosas, por consiguiente, terminaría muy tarde. Salió a cerrar la cortina y volvió conmigo.

-Esme, ¿entonces porque estas casada con él?-

Le conté mi historia hasta hoy, incluso le conté que me había violado. A Carlisle se le encendió la sangre, a pesar de que es muy traquilo, y quería ir a golpear a Charles. Yo no se lo permití, y lo retuve con un beso, un beso que lo apaciguó y a mi me incitó a más.

Me llevó a la que yo había supuesto era una habitación, y estaba en lo cierto, había una cama perfectamente arreglada, un tocador y un buró.

Me desnudó y recostó en la cama. Se quitó su bata y su camisa, yo le ayudé con el pantalón. Le quité la ropa interior y me empezó a besar, sus labios recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, besó mis senos, mi cuello, me acarició la parte más intima de mi anatomía. Mientras yo lo acariciaba a él, tome su miembro y lo recorrí con mi mano. Hasta que se dispuso a introducirse en mi. Se posicionó en mi entrada, se introdujo poco a poco, para no hacerme daño. Nos movimos al compás, me estaba entregando al hombre que amaba. Me siguió acariciando hasta que nos venimos juntos. Nos quedamos tendidos en la cama, juntos y abrazados.

Ese día hicimos el amor, yo lo hice por primera vez, porque lo que me había hecho mi marido fue solo sexo, aunque no consentido por mí, y ese día me entregué a Carlisle, por mi voluntad, con amor de por medio.

Después de eso acordamos que nos veríamos más seguido, pero con cautela, no quería que mi marido nos descubriera y me volviera a hacer daño.

**Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer  
><strong>**Cuando me viniste a ver  
><strong>**Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue  
><strong>**Tú sabes como es él  
><strong>**Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber**

Así nos conocimos, y a la fecha lo seguimos haciendo, casi tres años después de conocerlo, y seguimos igual, no hemos tenido el valor de huir o mostrar nuestro amor a la gente. Seguimos siendo igual de cuidadosos que los primeros meses.

La situación con mi marido "mejoró", ya no me golpeaba, era mas "sumisa", trataba de hacer méritos para poder salir cuando lo necesitaba. Salía con el cuando me lo pedía, aparentaba ser feliz con él, si supiera que pensar en Carlisle era lo que me hacía soportar sus asquerosos besos y sus insinuaciones, que no pasaban de eso, lo único que yo le tenía prohibido era que me tocara, argumenté que su violación me había hecho daño, y que todavía no me recuperaba.

**Recuerdo verte caminar  
><strong>**La frente en alto sin disimular****  
>Te ves tan bien<br>****Sin nada de vergüenza**

**El cree que tú eres muy feliz  
><strong>**No hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti  
><strong>**Dale un beso antes de dormir  
><strong>**Una excusa para vivir**

Si mi marido supiera que yo amo a otro, que no lo amo a él, que solo disimulo.

Ahora cada viernes en su consultorio, todo bien programado para el amor, todo listo para amarnos como nunca.

Así fue como conocí al amor de mi vida, así fue como me enamore de alguien, así fue como sentí el amor por primera vez.

Ahora, ya no podía echarme para atrás, no podía dejar la lujuria, el deseo, la pasión, el amor, todo lo que sentía con Carlisle por un tipo al que no amaba, así seguiría toda la vida de ser necesario.

**Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer  
><strong>**Cuando me viniste a ver****  
>Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue<br>****Tú sabes como es él  
><strong>**Déjame todas las cosas como ayer  
><strong>**Muéstrale que no tiene nada que perder  
><strong>**Puede estar contento para siempre  
><strong>**Si no se entera de nosotros otra vez**

**Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer  
><strong>**Cuando me viniste a ver  
><strong>**Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue  
><strong>**Tu sabes como es el**

**Miéntele, miéntele, ohhh  
><strong>**Seria capaz de hasta matarte por saber**

_N/A: Awwww… :3 este oneshot me costó mucho trabajo, tiene lemmon, como lo pudieron notar, es una pareja muy especial, nunca había escrito algo así sobre Esme y Carlisle._

_Uummhhh, como se pueden dar cuenta, está contado por Esme, pero la canción (**pedazos centrados y en negritas**) es como si lo contara Carlisle._

_¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Y si les gustó, dejen reviews :DD_

LA CANCION ES MIENTELE DE "LOS BUNKERS"


End file.
